


Match made!

by MonsterBoyf



Series: Puppy Wonshik [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alcohol, Bottom Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, wonshik is varrying levels of drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterBoyf/pseuds/MonsterBoyf
Summary: Wonshik just happens to be the perfect type for Leo's friend.





	Match made!

**Author's Note:**

> To explain this au a little bit.
> 
> Wonshik came over to America for high school and never left.  
> Leo is an exchange student Wonshik met in college, his English isn't as good as he spends more time in Korea. Leo is his American name.  
> Hakyeon’s parents moved to America, but he still stays in contact with his Korean relatives.  
> Ken is a child born of Korean-americans 
> 
>  
> 
> I put too much thought into the au for a smut series.

“Leo, please,” Wonshik whined as he followed the elder. The shorter of the pair smacked his chest again to silence him. The pair made it through the party floor with Wonshik, complaining the whole way. He was a drunken brat and Leo hated it, but he kept his promises. The ex-roommates navigated to the back patio of the house. The party was too expensive for Wonshik to blend in. Leo was the one invited. This was his rich “I tolerate you when you talk to me” friend's home. Wonshik was out of place as much as Leo.

 

“Be nice, or quiet.” Wonshik raised his arms in defense as Leo commanded him. They placed themselves at the bar and Wonshik spied as Leo instantly whipped out his phone. He was waved away quickly. He pouted at the elder as he texted whoever it was. Leo set his phone on the counter and stared dead at Wonshik.

“Are you lonely?”

“What?”

“Listen to me. You've been begging for a date haven't you?”

“Yeah?”

“Good. I'm helping you this once. If you fuck up, it's on you.”

“Awe, my tsundere~” Leo squirmed away as Wonshik tried to blanket him in physical attention. He never loved drunk Wonshik that much.

 

\-----

 

“Look at him, Leo.” Wonshik spoke grumpily from his arms, sounding more like a baby than a man in his thirties. “Who is he trying to look like? A model or some shit? Those are clearly just clearance dress clothes. And who wears a coat like that to a party? In _July_ **?** And that smug look, as though the world owes him something.” Leo buried his face in his hands as Wonshik insulted his set up. This is the reason the brat didn't have a boyfriend. Leo felt the need to go get air, even though they were already outside.

 

The man came over to the bar, completely ignoring Wonshik’s existence, and instead looking only at Leo. Wonshik only scowled deeper as the two quickly started discussing something urgent in Korean. Wonshik was lacking in practice. Plus, it had been years since he had moved away from Korea and his family. The language had begun leaving him. Words were blurred over music.

 

Leo quickly left their conversation the second it was through. He didn't want to stay for whatever would happen.

 

“And you're Wonshik?” Wonshik sat up, looking the new man over with scrutiny.

“What's it to you?” The man actually smiled more, an uncomfortably confident air suddenly covering him.

“Does ‘I'm lonely’ work for you?”

“Why would I care if you're lonely?”

“Why are you getting defensive?” The smile turns into a full smirk and Wonshik feels himself getting heated. He pointed at the former,

“You can't walk up to me with some pretty boy swagger-”

“You think I'm pretty?”

“You're gorgeous. But I can see your head's so far up your own ass that it's colored-”

“I can actually bend that far.” He floors Wonshik with that little comment. He watches in amusement as the poor drunkard’s brain tries to get back on track.

“You're still a headass.” Hakyeon places his hand on his heart, as though actually offended. Wonshik squeaks as his shirt collar is suddenly pulled in and he's met with a smile that doesn't reach cold eyes.

“You don't scare me, little boy. I could break you in a minute.” It must have been the alcohol that suddenly heated up Wonshik’s entire body. The man lets him go and straightens himself out. He's neat and cut, legs crossed and clothes smoothed. Wonshik’s inner hoe notices the genuine leather dress shoes that adorn his feet. Wonshik sweats.

 

“My name is Hakyeon. Now that you'll let me actually talk.” Wonshik looks down at the bar counter but nods. Hakyeon chuckles and Wonshik defends his shiver on the breeze. “Got nothing to say now, brat?” Wonshik stands.

“Don't call me brat! I'm not some kid messing around in a club. And I don't need to take this! You're a smug asshole on a power trip.” Wonshik glared down at him, but his eyes aren't met. He flushes and stutters realizing Hakyeon is eyeing him up. Hakyeon has seen too much to hide now.

“It seems to be well received though. All I did was scare you, baby.” Wonshik clenches his teeth. He meekly cowers when Hakyeon stands.

 

“You like being bossed around, don't you? A doggy waiting for orders.” Wonshik opened and closed his mouth. Why was he acting so weak?

“That isn't your business.”

“I think it is now, doggy. That tent isn't going anywhere.” Wonshik expected to have hands thrown at him. Touched without any agreement.Hakyeon’s hands stayed at his hips, keeping him smug, but certainly not touching Wonshik.

“Are you really that desperate for a hookup?” Hakyeon shrugged.

“I'd like to find someone to marry and maybe have eight pets with,  but a hook up can work for now. Everyone needs someone, Wonshik.” The younger is again floored. He never expected such a philosophical response. The two just exchange stares.

 

Hands land on Wonshik’s hips, but Hakyeon keeps his distance. It's odd to see someone so large easily being burned and molded by such a lithe demon. Wonshik can practically see the horns and tail now.

“Someone you can have diners with, snuggle up on the couch, gross out all your friends when you kiss. Someone you can tie up to the bed and just break into submission. Someone you can tell secrets to and sing with at 4 am. That's someone I'd like, Wonshik.” Wonshik was pulled to Hakyeon like a magnet, naturally gravitating. He was smirking again looking up at Wonshik.

“How can you make something so sweet sound so attractive?” Wonshik was breathless.

“It's a special little magic trick. And I saw how your eyes got wide at being submissive. You really are a puppy, aren't you?” Wonshik scowled.

“Don't just make assumptions about my sex choices.”

“You're right. It would be better for you to teach me them, wouldn't it?” Wonshik choked on the air in his lungs, hacking as Hakyeon laughed.

 

“Stop saying shit like that.”

“Stop responding to it so well. So kinky...” Wonshik is putty as Hakyeon takes his shirt again. “It's cute, your bratiness. I think I would like to break it out of.”

“And you think I'm going to let you?” Hakyeon glares up and it actually scares Wonshik. He ignores the fact his brain says it's fear arousal. He squeaks as he is roughly pulled along.

 

It's hard to see Hakyeon in the darkness, but there's just enough light seeping in. Wonshik is placed up against the door, not pinned but caged. He tried to scratch into the wood as he was palmed through his jeans.

“Oh, you are so pretty. I'd love to take you out somewhere and then when we get home fuck your brains out.” Wonshik’s knees buckled under Hakyeon’s hands.

“How-How do you manage to be so sweet yet so- so nasty?” Hakyeon laughed happily while undoing Wonshik’s jeans.

“No one has ever liked it as much as you. How sex starved are you?” Wonshik buried Hakyeon in his chest trying to ground himself. His words were moaned and gasped out.

“Incredibly… shit, Hakyeon.” Wonshik was dizzy as Hakyeon filled his senses. One hand grabbed at his neck.

“Kiss?” Hakyeon was heated kissing him, leaning on his toes and getting as close as space would allow. “Just as a warning, I bite.”

“And you call me the dog.” Wonshik ate his words as Hakyeon clenched his hand tight, crushing his cock.

 

The elder deftly undid the jeans and tugged them down his thighs. The briefs were pulled down with them and Wonshik was left now exposed. Hakyeon froze. Wonshik shifted under the uncomfortable weight.

“What-” Wonshik spazzed as Hakyeon quickly grabbed him again and pumped his hand. His eyes were trained on the cock.

“ _Big boy_...” Wonshik was puzzled looking at Hakyeon. He was full of odd details, too many that Wonshik already knew from their short acquaintance.

 

“Don't tell me you have a size thing.”

“If you don't tell me about your foot thing.” Wonshik’s mouth fell open. Hakyeon was once again smirking up at him. “I studied up for this. And you weren't subtle earlier.” Wonshik banged his head into the door. Of course Leo had helped him. Whether that was a blessing or curse was to be decided.

 

Right now, Wonshik could only focus on Hakyeon’s teeth in his neck and hand on his dick. The teeth were cruel and sharp and the hand was teasing. He was waiting for something. He accidentally bit down harder when the younger's hand came up to grope him. The younger was a little too proud of the groans he got out. Hakyeon stepped back. Wonshik licked his lips seeing vaguely in the darkness the elder undoing his slacks. He wanted to slap himself for being so giddy when the elder's slim cock sprung out. Hakyeon watched with wide eyes as Wonshik slid down without a thought. His eyes followed hands that eagerly grabbed and moved.

“That's not where I was going with this.”

“Just because I'm a hoe, doesn't mean I'm going to do anything. I expect my hair to be pulled and some dirty talk.” Wonshik groaned and then smiled after Hakyeon ripped his hair back.

“You know most people don't like their whores to have such big mouths.” Wonshik laughs through the strain of holding his head this far back.

“Sucks for most people.” Wonshik was released and instantly found the slim cock with his lips. The hands that held Hakyeon’s hips noticed the small spasm that rolled through him. It took a surprising bit of strength to hold back the lithe hips. Wonshik moved his head down on the cock as far as it would go and Hakyeon nearly died on the spot. He clawed into Wonshik’s hair and moaned.

“You're too good at this… . Now I've- I've got to keep you around. Ah, such a _good_ boy.” Despite himself, Wonshik felt giddy at the comment. He didn't even know Hakyeon, but he wanted to be _his_ good boy. Hakyeon managed to very shallowly fuck into Wonshik’s mouth.

 

“And look at you…. So pretty. You were just made to be fucked, weren't you, Shikkie?” Wonshik can't nod like this, but it's understood that he agrees. Hakyeon contradicts himself by both gently stroking Wonshik’s face and tightly fisting his hair. Hakyeon has an odd reverie to fucking Wonshik. As though he's honored by the allowance.

“Get up off the floor.” Wonshik follows his command without questions. He must of been more deprived than he thought to follow orders the first time.

 

This time Wonshik is pinned to the wall. Hakyeon is pressed up against him, and their hands are intertwined at his side. The elder leaves sloppy kisses everywhere as he talks.

“You're my favorite kind of whore, Wonshik. You're so strong and bratty but you’re so _needy_ when you're broken.”

    Wonshik goes to protest but a groan beats him. The elder's hand has wrapped around the both of them, crushing grip stimulating. His hand pumps too fast. It leaves Wonshik dizzy.

   “I like breaking things, Wonshik. I like making brats angels. You like someone bossing you around and fucking you, don't you?” Wonshik nods too eagerly. He's grabbing onto Hakyeon for dear life. The former isn't complaining, he's holding Wonshik and grounding him. Wonshik doesn't have the brains anymore to question how being held makes his heart fill with love. Hakyeon makes him feel safe like this. He buries Hakyeon into him as he cries out something and comes all over himself.

 

Hakyeon has to move quickly. It takes all his strength to keep a hold on Wonshik as he slides down the wall. They end up on the floor. Wonshik is in his lap and still looking up. The elder gently rubs into his arms, drowning in concern. He's even more scared when Wonshik finally looks back at him, hazy eyed and drool visible on his chin.

“Are you okay baby? That was pretty hard ...” Wonshik looks at Hakyeon, thoughtful but unreadable. Hakyeon isn't sure about what to do so he just hugs the younger.

 

“I think my soul left my body.” Hakyeon laughs, still close to Wonshik. Wonshik isn't sure in himself, but he hugs back. It feels good. He likes it. “I'm not going to able to drive if my leg keeps shaking like this.” Hakyeon pulls away and calmly fixes both of their pants. He talks happily while doing the button,

“I could drive you back. I'm sober. Or I could just call you-”

“Come back with me.” Wonshik spits it out and afterward both men sit there in shocked silence. Wonshik searches the air for some answer as to why he just spat that out.

“You can… you can drive me back. You don't have to stay if you're not comfortable. It's your choice really I don't want to force your hand.” Hakyeon laughs.

“Shikkie, I'll go back with you if that's what you want.” Wonshik flushes and on instinct tries to shuffle away. These were too many feelings for a hookup where you just met.

\----- 

 

Hakyeon puffs as he leads Wonshik along. He had drunk more before leaving, and now sleepily leaned on the elder. He was kind enough to guide him but Hakyeon wasn't quite strong enough for this. The drunken fool happily waves to the elevator operator. The man looks at him in surprise before weakly waving back.

“You taking this poor guy hostage, sir?” His voice is joking, and Hakyeon gets relief when Wonshik finally stands on his own. Wonshik is disgustingly smug as he smiles and introduces Hakyeon.

“This is Hakyeon and he's sweet and hot and he-” Hakyeon smacks the younger to shut him up and the elevator operator is thrown into a laughing fit.

“I love drunk Wonshik. It's nice to meet you, Hakyeon. I'm Ken.” The two shake and Ken fills the metal box with positive warmth.

“We'll probably get close if he keeps bringing you here.” Wonshik whispers a long yes in the background. Ken easily opened the metal doors.

“Have a good night. I'll keep anyone out in the morning. You're probably going to be dead waking up.” Wonshik sticks out his tongue, and Ken laughs again. Hakyeon follows his guide.

 

Hakyeon watches as Wonshik rushes forward to greet a dog on the couch. He smiles seeing him bury his face in the dogs fur. _He's so...cute,_ Hakyeon thinks absentmindedly. The dog grunts as he is scooped up in his owner's arms.

“This is Badass, my baby.” Hakyeon snorts but pets the dog regardless.

“Badass? Really?”

“I wanted him to have self confidence.” The pair exchange smiles and Hakyeon is bestowed the dog. Badass looks up at him, indifferent. Wonshik then scatters, heading up the stairs while stumbling.

 

“Yeon! Come snuggle!” Hakyeon wheezed as Wonshik called to him. He complied however, moving up the stairs with Badass still in his arms. Wonshik laid in the bed in just shorts with his arms wide open. Hakyeon sat down beside him.

“You're a very open drunk aren't you?”

“Very, now come here.” Hakyeon was easily grabbed and pulled along. Badass somehow escaped the tumble and moved to the bed’s end. Wonshik buried the sober man within him, trapping him in hot muscles. Wonshik happily cooed,

“You're so soft. I wanna hug you all the time.”

“You're cute. Give me some air please?” Hakyeon gasped as Wonshik loosened his tight hold. He didn't withdraw.

 

“You can have my hugs every night. How does that sound?” Wonshik did his little yes again before burying his head into Hakyeon’s hair. Wonshik suddenly spoke up in a much more solemn voice,

“Thank you for tonight. I like you and you're really a good guy. I'm sorry I insulted you before. I'd like to see you again.” Hakyeon smile. The room fell silent; it was comfortable. Softly, he kissed the drunkard’s cheek.

“You're sweet. And I would too. Let's talk about it when you wake up though, okay?” Wonshik sleepily nodded. They sat there together in the dark, the only noise the gentle breathing of them, and the faint snoring of the small dog. Hakyeon felt he was in some timeless space of domestic love, kissing Wonshik’s cheek. This man certainly had taken effect on him. 


End file.
